Cecilia Palladino
Babe |affiliation = Sorcerer's Grad Academy|marital = Single|species = Human|gender = Female|eyes = Green|image = Cece update.png|family = None|friends = Carmen Velox Viola DeGamba (deceased) |affiliates = The DeGamba Family |birthDate = September 24th, 1984|birthPlace = NYC, NY|deathDate = TBD|height = 5'6"|weight = 108 lbs}} Cecilia Palladino is a student at Sorcerer's Grad Academy. She first enrolls in 2004 and graduates in 2008. Life Cecilia was orphaned as an infant and lived most of her childhood between foster homes and orphanages in New York City. All she knew about her parents was they were young and she was an unwanted pregnancy. Without the support she needed to raise Cecilia, her mother chose to abandon her. That in mind, Cecilia decided from an early age she really didn't care to find out who her parents were, as she didn't want or need them either. A quiet child, Cecilia studied hard and dedicated her time to art. She found she had a knack for the finer mechanics of painting and practiced by copying the great works in the MET. By the time she was applying for Juilliard, Cecilia had made quite a fund for herself selling convincing forgeries to rich, elderly art collectors. Discovery of her magic and musical talent came simultaneously. A friend of hers in the foster system, Viola DeGamba, was adopted by a rich middle aged couple who sponsored the New York Philharmonics. They signed Viola up for cello lessons. One day when Viola was spending the night at one of Cecilia's foster homes, the two of them snuck out and into Carnegie Hall, to watch the concert from beneath the floorboards. Cecilia was in aw of the cello soloist and watched her intently. The next time she was over at Viola's they were messing around with her cello. Cecilia imagined the way the string bent to make the notes the cellist in the symphony made, and managed to copy them almost exactly. Hearing this, Viola's parents thought she was a prodigy, and signed her up for lessons, provoking the jealousy of Viola. Viola became increasingly jealous of her ability accumulating in a massive fight backstage before their Juilliard auditions. She accused Cecilia of having no real talent (false) and using her powers to get as far as she did. Scared of Viola's threat to end and ruin her career, Cecilia lost control of her power, causing a sandbag to fall and kill Viola. Throwing herself into cello, she hid herself away at Juilliard after the accident. Cecilia focused on her potential solo career until Vic and Arva discovered her and brought her to SGA. There she met and began her relationship with Carmen Velox. They adopted a German Shepard that Cecilia named Treble after reluctantly coming to love the little troublemaker. After SGA, Cecilia returned to her solo cello career. The success and intensity of it created a rift in her relationship with Carmen. The two broke up for a time, and Cecilia never got over her. They later got back together, and Cecilia accepted a position as first chair of an orchestra and settled down instead. The two never married but lived happily together. Cecilia died many years later due to a voodoo accident Datura Godsmack set up during a Secret Santa Exchange during their time at SGA. Magic coming soon Personality coming soon Physical Appearance coming soon Trivia * Cecilia's first name, contrary to popular belief, is spelt with 2 "i"s. * St. Cecilia is the patron saint of music in the Catholic faith who was rebellious against her husband and her beheading took 3-4 attempts. * She hates the nickname "Cece" because Viola used to call her that. It took a lot of getting used to the fact that Carmen would not give it up, so she became a rare exception to the 'never again Cece' rule. * Palladino is the last name of medium Eusapia Palladino (1888) who was said to "attract the surrounding items and lift them into the air. She played musical instruments without touching them." (Wikipedia) * Cecilia does not know her true ancestry but she has some Italian/Mediterranean in her blood. * Cecilia is a lesbian. Her first crush (Viola) ended in heartbreak and she threw herself into her cello studies ignoring any other romantic feelings she had until Carmen. Carmen is her first relationship. * Cecilia has perfect pitch. Category:Characters Category:SGA